


Book of Desire: Maria's Journal: Birthdays and a new Timeline

by Marianokasa



Series: Book of Desire [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Diary/Journal, F/M, Original Character(s), Other, Reincarnation, future stories soon, main characters and OC siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future story peek of a Fullmetal Alchemist and Attack on Titan with OC main characters. I only own my OC!</p>
<p>My name is Maria Elric-Yeager, and this is part of my journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book of Desire: Maria's Journal: Birthdays and a new Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Had to have my OC there! She needed another fiction soon, so yeah. The only OC's I am using now are Yukala, Satoshi, and my main one; Maria. I will have the story crossover of FMA and AOT after I finish BOD (Book of Desire) soon. I'll cut to the chase here; BoD part two will come out! However, In Time will be on hold if that happens, so it depends! Anyway, enjoy these little sneak views!

-February 3 -The Three Walls- 854-  
                   Today is Edward Elric(-Yeager)'s birthday. I remember he is turning 18 in his and Alphonse's timeline. Unfortunately, me, Eren, Satoshi, and Yukala(Yuka for short) can't come since we are at war with the Titans. Eh, that's how our work is. As Guardians in space and time, we must fight until humanity has won in each timeline. After 850 and its reincarnation, all of us will be in one timeline together, a world with both Titan-shifters and Alchemy. Although, our powers are there as well, but we won't use them that much. Maybe I should stop here now, Captain Levi is coming here.

 

-March 10-  
                   Today is our 18th birthday. Eren, Yuka, Satoshi and I went to the Moon Lake that night to communicate with Ed and Al. The lake is our Timeline Communicater when any of us are in seperate timelines. It's also a teleporter if one us finishes a timeline and can teleport to another timeline we are in. We never told anyone about us being Guardians and our powers. Those who only know are our friends and family. We talked to Ed and Al once we made it to the lake. Ed and Winry were married and had two kids while Al is dating the Princess of Xing, Mei Chang. We all congratulated them and we told them that we had dates as well. Eren talked about dating Mikasa Ackerman, I talked about Armin Arlert, Satoshi talked about Krista Lenz, or Historia Reiss, and Yuka talkes about Jean Kirstein to them. Ed and Al congratulated us too and told us about the next timeline we are all gonna be together. It seems that all of our friends will have little pieces of our powers and job, Al and Ed will be pretending that they were separated, but Ed will be with me and he will be with Eren, Yuka, and Satoshi. Its a timeline that we will meet up somewhere with all our friends with Al's group being in danger and that me and Edward will save them. Kind of a cool yet hard timeline since we will be separated, but with everyone there. I guess it's how timelines role.

 

-June 8- unknown area and year-  
              Reincarnation part of 850 has ended with us winning. Now it's time for the new timeline with all of us together. I can't say anymore about it but say that this will be a golden timeline; the 1,000,000 timeline. This is it, the big day. Titans maybe there and be a problem, we are gonna do this timeline-

In a new Elric-Yeager way.


End file.
